Why am I so blessed?
by Lolli-x
Summary: Captain America saves 2 mutants from a burning building and has trouble giving them up.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Casey and Andrew - everything else is probably property of Marvel**

Walking slowly through Brooklyn late at night, Steve suddenly stopped at the smell of smoke and ran towards the offending scents origin. As he got closer he heard screams and quickened his pace. He eventually reached the burning building and jumped over the walls of the crumbling building and gently made his way to the sounds of whimpering.

Covering his mouth and nose with his shirt Rogers climbed the precarious stairs, from his new position he could see three things. The first was a woman no older than 35 lying limply in what Steve assumed was the bathroom, eyes open and vacant as flames began to engulf her. The next was a slightly older man in a similar position hidden in what looked like the master bedroom. The third is what nearly broke his heart. Huddled in a corner were two children, crying for their parents.

Steve quickly made his way over and gathered the pair under his arms taking them outside. Once he knew they were safe he ran back in to check the rest of the house and remove the parents bodies so they could receive a proper burial. Once he was certain the house was rid of all it's living occupants, he gathered the two recently deceased and gently laid them a safe distance from the house before going back in search of the children, he could hear that the emergency services were closer but still not at their destination.

When he turned the corner Steve stopped again, shocked for the second time that night by the pair he'd just saved. An elderly man was trying to reach the crying children but the oldest, a boy with short brown hair and loose fitting Avengers pajamas on was producing a force field around himself and his sister stopping the helpful bystander from reaching them. Meanwhile the young girl sat next to him with fairly long black hair and eyes that seemed to glow blue was wringing her hands staring blankly in front of her. As Steve made his way closer he felt the Earth shaking slightly getting worse the nearer he got to the terrified children.

"Hi kids, My name's Steve, I was wondering if you'd let me give you a hand." Steve tried optimistically, speaking loudly and clearly over the noises surrounding him. To his surprise the boy looked at him and lowered his arms allowing the shield to dissipate. The man from before stood still unsure what to do as Steve took a couple of cautious steps forward. "What're your names?"

"I'm Andrew, and this is Casey." The boy whispered slowly encompassing his sister in a hug. "Th- Thank you for saving us."

"Your welcome, can I come over and see if you're alright?" The small boy nodded in reply. "How old are you?" Steve asked as he made his way over and inspected the small children for injuries. They both appeared fine, although they were likely experiencing shock which could be just as bad as burns if left uncared for so he quickly removed his jumper and wrapped it round the kids shoulders. At this touch though Casey jumped, her eyes losing their glow and becoming normal brown eyes as the tremors stopped before she hid her face in her brother's side.

"I'm 10 and Casey's 6, say hi to Steve Case, he just saved us from the fire." Slowly the small girl uncurled herself and looked up at Steve with tear filled eyes that made Steve's heart melt.

"Hi Mr Steve, Thank you." She spoke quietly but politely before turning back to her brother.

Steve slowly sat down just in front of the pair and noticed Andrew was shivering. Without thinking he gently shifted the pair so they were tucked into him and put his arms around them speaking softly, whispering soothing words until he noticed the kids breaths even out and soft snores replacing occasional whimpers. Not wanting to disturb the pair Steve stayed still until he felt a vibrating in his pocket. Quickly and gracefully so as not to wake them he grabbed his phone and answered after noticing Tony's face staring back at him.

"Cap, where have you been, you went out for a walk hours ag-"

"Tony speak quieter, you'll wake the kids."

"Kids? What kids, what have you done Capsicle?" Tony replied, almost whispering now.

"There was a fire, I just saved them, there parents didn't make it and I don't think the emergency services noticed us, I took them off to the side so they wouldn't get hurt. I'm not sure what to do Tony, but I think they're mutants, if they get taken by social services, they won't care for them, Tony, what do I do?"

"Relax Cap, I'll deal with the police and we'll look after them until we know what to do with them. We can call Xavier tomorrow, but for now get back here Spangles."

"Alright, thanks Tony, but how are you going to stop the police investigating?"

"I'm Tony Stark and the kids have Captain America looking after them, the police wont mind."

"Alright, See ya soon." Steve turned off the phone and looked down to see two eyes staring up at him in amazement.

"You're Captain America!" The small boy exclaimed, hugging Steve closer.

"Yep, I am, but I'm in disguise, would you like to come back with me and meet the other Avengers?"

"Yep!" The boy replied nodding his head vigorously, small shivers still wracking his body but the wide smile on his face made Steve realise, he didn't want to give these kids away.

"Will your sister be alright with it."

"Uh hmm, yep." The small girl mumbled into Steve's side as he realised she'd been awake for as long as her brother - probably due to Tony's sudden loudness - but had been too tired to speak sooner.

After knowing both children would be alright with going back to the tower Steve gently positioned Andrew on his shoulders, holding him in place with one hand and lifted Casey to lie in his other arm. Once they were safe and unlikely to fall Steve walked back to the tower.

 **Authors note - I'm not usually very good at writing so I've tried my best - constructive criticism of writing techniques etc is much appreciated. Thank you very much for reading - more should be on the way soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Casey and Andrew - everything else is probably property of Marvel**

When they reached the tower they were greeted by Thor, Tony and Natasha who quickly lead the way to the living area of Stark tower as Steve helped Andrew off his shoulders so he could run after the other avengers. On the way back to the tower Casey had fallen back to sleep.

"So buddy, what do you want to see first."

"Tony, don't you think it would be a good idea to show him in the morning and let him sleep first."

"You're no fun Natasha. Which would you prefer?"

"Can I see the shield please." Andrew asked politely around a yawn.

"Well yeah, I guess, but I didn't make that..." Tony grumbled quietly.

Andrew didn't hear though as Thor quickly lifted him proclaiming loudly "I shall take you to see America's Captain's shield and then we shall go to bed, I can show you Mjolnir in the morning as well." The small boy nodded before giggling loudly as Thor ran towards where Steve stores his shield.

Meanwhile Natasha hung back to speak to Steve and Casey after her brothers giggles woke her up.

"How are you feeling hun?" Natasha asked politely.

"Alright, I feel kinda cold. Thank you for bringing me and my brother here though Mr Captain America."

"Don't worry about it and you can call me Steve if you like Casey."

"Okay Steve." Casey yawned.

"Shall we get you to bed, you've had quite a busy day. Come with me and we'll get you washed up so you don't go to sleep smelling like smoke, how does that sound?"

"Okay Miss Black Widow." Steve gently put Casey down and let her take Natasha's hand. He was watching them leave when he was startled from his thoughts by Tony Stark.

"Steve, they're not going to disappear if you close your eyes ya know, why do you think they're mutants anyway? They look fine. Did they start the fire?"

"No, I don't think so. After I removed their parents bodies from the fire, a man was trying to get to them to comfort them and Andrew held his hands out creating a sort of force field."

"So that explains Andrew, what about Casey?"

"Her eyes were glowing blue and there was a mini Earthquake around her." Steve said distractedly as Thor and Andrew ran past before turning back and heading towards Steve. "Hey son, how're ya feeling?" Steve asked as Andrew wrapped his arms around his legs.

"I'm okay, thank you again for the help. I came to say good night."

"Ah well then, good night, Tony, where are the kids sleeping tonight?"

"Do I have to think of everything around?"

"Yes."

"Fine, in that case, they get your bed and you get the sofa." Tony smirked.

"Okay, thanks for the help Tony, let's go Andrew." Steve said as he began to lead the yawning boy towards his room.

"What? No angry comment, I just asked him to sleep on my uncomfortable - although very comfortable - couch, and he didn't even question it?"

"I believe Captain Rogers cares for the children and so doesn't mind Sir." JARVIS interjected helpfully.

"Yeah, I got that JARVIS, but does that mean he won't argue back?"

"He's probably just tired Man of Iron, I'm sure you will be arguing again tomorrow without trouble." Thor said before he left for bed himself.

"Well then, now I'm alone, let's go make those kids something to remember us by."

"Sir if I'm not mistaken, you care about these children also."

"That's ridiculous JARVIS, now make sure we have what I need to make each of them fully operational avengers toys and their own Shields… ooo and their own costumes, they have powers, they need costumes." Tony almost ran towards the lift to get to his lab.

While Tony was deciding what to make Casey and Andrew Steve managed to get to his room and wash the ash out of Andrew's hair. Just as he finished making sure his teeth were clean and he was ready for bed Natasha with Casey still by her side.

"Hey angel, are you all ready for bed?"

"Yes Mr Steve." Casey blushed at the nickname.

"Well, it appears Andrew is too, so why don't you hop into bed." Steve gestured to the double bed that was large enough for 5 Thor's side by side, which meant it swamped the two small children. As he was tucking Casey in Natasha silently left, closing the door behind her, a small smile gracing her features. "So, you two sleep well, I'll be just down the hall if you need me." Steve said as he kissed the two children's foreheads.

"Mr Steve…"

"Yes Casey, what is it?"

"Erm… could you, please, sleep here with us tonight, please."

"Oh, um… Sure why not. Just give me a minute to get ready." He quickly rushed into the bathroom to change into Pajamas and brush his teeth while Andrew held his sister close. "Alright, move over, this bed's more than big enough for all three of us." Steve said as he returned, the two giggled as they wiggled to give Steve some room. "Right, now you need to get to sleep."

"Steve…"

"Yes Andrew?"

"Can you tell us a story?"

"Sure. Well once there were two very brave children. They were different to other kids, they had special powers, which made them awesome, not everyone agreed but they didn't mind. Those kids were just bullies and no one likes bullies. Anyway, one day a nasty witch visited there small town and everyone was so scared and didn't know what to do. But the two children, they used their powers to rid their town of the witch and saved everyone. They were treated as heroes, because they were, and the bullies realised they were wrong and stopped bullying now they knew they weren't the best because the two children saved their lives even though they had been so mean to them before." By the time Steve had finished telling his odd little story he realised both of the children had fallen asleep leave Steve to turn off the lights so he too could follow them into sleep.

His sleep didn't last long as no more than an hour later he was woken up by a stray limb hitting him and the chest and the sound of whimpering. As he looked over at the two, still sleeping children, he noticed neither was sleeping peacefully. Reluctant to wake them as they needed sleep after the night they had had, Steve gently brought them closer to him and stroked their heads while whispering soothing words in their ears. After a short while both kids had returned to a peaceful state of rest, but Steve remained worried and continued to comfort them until the smell of breakfast made it's way into his room. Gently he shook the kids awake and lead them to the dining room - He's a super soldier, he didn't really need to sleep anyway, and the adorable smile on both of their faces as he woke them up was worth the sleepless night.

"Hi kids, I'm Bruce." Banner said as they entered. "I hope you're hungry, I got a bit carried away cooking this morning."

"If they don't eat it, Thor will. I'm Clint by the way." Barton said as he followed Steve into the room ruffling the hair of both the children as he passed them.

"Hello Mr Bruce and Mr Clint." Casey smiled brightly to which all the heroes smiled back.

"Hi." Andrew smiled as he ran to the food before being guided to the table by Thor who had just entered, probably also following the scent of food. Casey on the other hand stayed by Steve's side, her small hand tugging at his much larger one. Carefully, Steve followed her to the table and sat her at the table so she could eat.

After breakfast had been devoured, mainly by Thor, but the others helped Tony entered grinning.

"Kids, come with me, I have a surprise for you." Tony exclaimed as he excitedly grabbed the kids.

"Mr Steve, are you coming with us?"

"I'll be down in a minute I just have to make a phone call, Tony will look after you."

"Okay." Casey smiled as she skipped after Tony and her brother. At the same time Steve returned to his room already getting his phone out of his pocket and searching for Professor Xavier's phone number on google as he walked.

"You actually know how to use that thing Cap! I thought you just had it for show!" Clint laughed as he passed Steve, in reply Rogers just chuckled before continuing his search. By the time he reached his room the number had been found and being dialed.

"Hello, Charles Xavier speaking, how can I help?"

"Hi. I'm Steve Rogers, last night I came across two mutant children, I was wondering if you could help… give me advice on what to do."

"I understand, do you see them as dangerous?"

"Well, no, I'm not really sure of the extent of their powers, as I said, I only met them last night."

"Oh, I see, I'd be happy to take them in. How old are they?"

"6 and 10, but I don't want to give them away, I'm happy to look after them, I just want what's best for them."

"Oh, alright then, in that case would you like me to come see them and see the extent of their powers to work out the best course of action for you?"

"Yes. Yes that would be perfect. Thank you so much."

"I'll be there tomorrow noon Captain." Before Steve could reply Xavier had already hung up. Quickly Steve got ready and found the kids in Tony's lab surrounded by toys. That's when he realised, they only had the pajamas they're wearing and nothing else that children need.

"Hey kids." He was greeted by two smiling children jumping up and hugging him.

"Hi Mr Steve! Look at what Mr Tony made us!"

"Do you like them?"

"Yes, they're amazing!"

"Have you thanked him?"

"No... thank you Mr Tony."

"Thanks Tony."

"Alright, it appears we're going to need to go shopping because we can't keep you in pajamas forever." The two kids nodded and reached up expectantly. Steve quickly obliged positioning them similarly to the way he carried them to the tower but with Casey sat more upright.

"Don't you need money to go shopping Steve?"

"Well I was hoping you would help with that." Steve smiled politely. The children attached to his shoulders and side did too and it wasn't long before Tony conceded and gave the three his credit card. "Thank you Tony!" Steve smiled before quickly walking back to his room to get the kids at least washed.

When he opened the door to his room he discovered a bag lying on his bed, he told the kids to go brush their teeth. While they did this he opened the bag to find some a basic set of clothes - two pairs of genes, two captain america t-shirts, two jumpers, some pairs of socks and two sets of trainers. Steve quickly laid out the clothes and went into the bathroom - after knocking - to help them get ready.

Once they were washed and dressed they walked to the nearest Walmart followed by Target where they got plenty of clothes, a car seat for Casey* a bed for each of the kids and some other essential along with some more toys that Steve let them pick out.

They got home in time for lunch, which was devoured almost as quickly as breakfast. The rest of the day was spent relaxing, with Steve spending most of his time playing with the two while other avengers came in and out. In this time Bruce had assembled the beds, in Steve's room for now, and ordered pizza for dinner. At 6 all of the avengers, with Pepper, Casey and Andrew were gathered in the dining room as the pizza was delivered.

By the time dinner was over Casey was yawning and Andrew was blinking wearily.

"Come on kids, Time for bed." Steve announced standing up and collecting most of the rubbish from the table to put in the bin.

"But I'm not tired!" Andrew moaned before a yawn escaped his lips. With a sigh Steve lifted the grumbling ten year old and took Casey's hand to take them to his room.

"Sure you're not, but you didn't get much sleep last night, so you're not getting away with it tonight. Once both of the children were tucked in bed Steve sat on his bed and grabbed his sketchbook from his bedside table. He was ready to draw a smiling 6 year old tugging gently on her older brothers sleeve when he felt a familiar tugging at his own sleeve and noticed both children kneeling on the bed next to him.

"Can we… maybe… sleep in this bed with you again tonight please… tonight will be the last night… we promise."

"Of course you can. You can for as long as you want or need to." Steve smiled as he gently tucked them in before getting up and changing for bed himself realising he wouldn't be leaving his room for the night. When he returned to bed he could tell neither child was asleep even though they were trying so hard to make it believable - there breathing pattern was too erratic to be them in the gentle tugs of sleep. Unwilling to make them believe they failed Steve laid down in bed and began to sing a lullaby his father would sing to him.

"When Nurse has tucked the bedclothes in,

and stomped across the floor,

she says there's not a single soul

can come in through the door.

But only me and Mick the dog,

who lies along o' me,

know why the skylights open

and what we're going to see.

For when the sun has gone to sleep

and all the world's in bed,

then someone comes to see us here,

whom Nurse says is dead.

Dad used to a used to call her darling Heart,

but Mother was her name.

And me and Mick were very sad

before our Mother came.

She comes in thru the skylight

for the door is not allowed

Her eyes are bright as little stars

Her dress is like a cloud.

She hold me very kind and tight

and talks about her land,

where all the flowers are boys and girls

with mothers close at hand

But when I want to go with her,

she says 'twould never do,

'for Daddy would be lonely here, without a boy like you."

When he looked back at the children he could tell they were actually asleep this time and decided he should follow their example after a sleepless night the night before.

 ***I'm English so I'm not sure whether Casey would need a car seat in New York at 6 years old, but she would in the UK so I'm going to leave it as she would. I also switch between American and British words for things as I know some American ways of saying things which of course they would say but I don't know all of it so I'm going to blame Peggy's influence on Steve for any British words.**

 **Authors Note - Thank you for reading, please review as I have no idea if this is any good or not, I'm enjoying writing it though. The lullaby Steve sings is from the 1920's ish according to the internet - the version I found was sung by Ann Stephens and is called the Night Nursery but I don't know if this is it's actual name but I thought it went well. - This means the song's probably not Marvels property. - Anyway thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER - I only own Casey and Andrew - everything else is probably property of Marvel**

By noon the next day Steve, Casey and Andrew were all dressed and fed and waiting patiently for the arrival of Charles Xavier. The three were nervous about what was going to happen but Steve assured the two youngest that the Professor was only there to help them.

They didn't have to wait long before the elevator doors opening announced the telepaths entrance. Quickly Steve got up to greet him with Casey and Andrew trailing a few steps behind him.

"Hello, thank you for coming so quickly." Steve greeted while shaking the man's hand.

"Hello Sir." Casey politely said as she made her way over to also shake his hand. Andrew just stayed behind her and waved while smiling nervously.

"Hi kids, My name's Charles, it's come to my attention that you have some powers that you're not sure what to do with and Steve here asked if I could help you so that you could control them and use them for good." Xavier smiled as the two young children's smiles grew.

"Can we become super heroes like Mr Steve and the other Avengers?"

"If you would like to I'm sure the good Captain will be able to train you to become a hero like himself." The two nodded enthusiastically in reply. "Okay well first let's see what you can do, follow me." They grabbed Steve's hands and dragged him behind the telepath towards an open area that Thor and Steve had arranged earlier. "So, do you know about your powers?"

"A little Mr Charles. My brother can make awesome shields that can protect us from mean people… and rain. They make great umbrellas." Casey grinned.

"They're not that great." Andrew said shyly. "They're not as cool as Captain America's shield."

Steve quickly crouched in front of the ten year old putting his hand on each shoulder looking determinedly into his eyes before saying "Hey, Andrew, I saw them the other day, they were amazing and protected you and your sister, they can protect you from all sides, my shield can only protect a small part of me, and you may be able to do more than just make a shield, that's what Professor Xavier's here to find out." At the end of his rant he brought Andrew into a quick hug before turning them both back to Xavier and nodding allowing him to continue while staying knelt on the ground. Both children stood closer to his sides while smiling up at Xavier, Steve kept his arms around the back of each child he was growing closer to.

"Steve's right Andrew, and Casey do you know what powers you have?" The small girl, still smiling, shook her head before Xavier continued. "Well that's okay, because I think I know. I'm a telepath which means I can look into people's minds to see what it holds. You're mind holds secrets about your powers."

"What are they Mr Charles?" Casey asked quietly.

"Well by the looks of it you have control over the Earth, I think if you focus you can use the ground to your advantage."

"That's sounds really cool Sir, thank you."

"That's alright Casey. Also Andrew, I believe your powers run further than you realise. You'll have to train to find out what else you can do though."

"Okay, thanks."

"Why don't you two go play while I speak with Charles for a minute."

"Okay Steve." The two quickly hugged him before rushing off in search of a different Avenger.

"So what do I do to train them?"

"There's not a lot I can suggest, their powers aren't dangerous, if they did become a problem you can always speak to me, but for now all I suggest is teaching them basic self defence and give them situations where they may want to use their powers and see if they can in a controlled environment, they're young so you shouldn't push them. You'll be fine. I can see they already look up to you. If that's all though, I think I'll be on my way, good luck Steve."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to call you if I run into any trouble." Steve shook Xavier's hand again as he lead him to the elevator. As the elevator door closed Thor with Casey and Andrew under each arm bounded into the room.

"Steve! Thor's taking us to Central Park!" Andrew shouted excitedly as he and his sister wiggled out of Thor's grasp.

"Do you want to come with us Mr Steve?" Casey asked as she grabbed his hand and started tugging him along before hearing his reply.

"Of course I do! But I didn't really have a choice did I?"

"Nope." Casey giggled as Steve lifted her and threw into the air before gracefully catching her and placing her on his shoulders.

"I'm glad you're coming Steven, I'm not entirely sure where Central Park is, but the Man of Iron suggested it was a great place to take the children."

"It's a good idea, let me just grab a few things and then we can go." Quickly Steve grabbed a football, his sketchbook and some money along with a jacket, keeping Casey on his shoulders the whole time before meeting Andrew and Thor again outside the main elevator. Wasting no time the four made their way into the elevator and to Central Park.

The four only spent a couple of hours at the park as it was cold in the middle of December with snow covering the grass and ice freezing the lake but they still managed to have fun. Thor played catch with Casey and Andrew while Steve sketched them, smiling to himself before joining in their game. It wasn't long before the God grew hungry so they left in search of hot dogs which they ate on their journey back to the tower. When they got back steve made some hot chocolate while the others got changed into some drier clothes. When they returned Thor requested they watch the Wizard of Oz to which the others wholeheartedly agreed. While they organised themselves on the sofas, Casey and Andrew tucked securely into Steve's side with Thor sat on the armchair next to the couch they had taken up residence on, JARVIS turned the film on and dimmed the lights. About ten minutes into the film the other avengers quietly made their way into the living room and joined in watching the film.

By the time the film ended only Steve was left awake so he carefully carried the two trapping him in his seat to his bedroom and tucking them into their beds before getting himself ready for bed.

When he was ready he sat on his bed and continued his earlier sketches trying to perfect the childish smiles all three shared while playing in the snow earlier that day. He was about to put the book away when he felt tugging on both his sleeves, how they kept managing to sneak onto his bed was beyond him.

"Mr Steve, can we ask you a question?" Casey whispered.

"Of course, what's up?" Steve replied smiling as he placed his sketchbook down on his bedside table and hugged the pair close.

"Our parents, they aren't coming back are they?" Andrew asked, looking away from his sister so she wouldn't see the tears that were beginning to fill his eyes.

"No, they're not, I'm so sorry, but I promise I'm going to take care of both of you and make sure neither of you are hurt again. That's if you want me to look after you."

"Of course we do Mr Steve." Casey whispered before letting her own tears fall. Steve quickly wiped the tears from both children's faces before tucking all three into his own bed letting the younger two cry into his side. "Could you, maybe, sing us the song you sang last night please Mr Steve?"

"I thought you two were asleep." Steve exclaimed quietly in mock surprise making the two giggle slightly.

"We were only pretending." Andrew replied sheepishly.

"I see, well, you weren't meant to hear it the first time so maybe I won't sing it again tonight."

"Please Mr Steve." The two begged making Steve smile and give in.

"When Nurse has tucked the bedclothes in,

and stomped across the floor,

she says there's not a single soul

can come in through the door."

The children were asleep before the end of the first verse but Steve continued singing until the end when he finally let himself fall asleep, a small smile tugging at his lips.

 **AUTHORS NOTE - Again I don't own the song, but thank you for the review, favorites and follows. I'll hopefully upload the next chapter faster then this one. Also something that may just be in my mind after watching Ant-man, which was awesome, but Casey is in no way supposed to resemble Cassie and I didn't misspell the name of her or anything, I only realized on Wednesday how similar the names were which wasn't my intention. But anyway thank you for reading!**


End file.
